Work machines, for example, machines of the type having a boom pivotally connected at a first end of the boom to a first end portion of a machine frame and extending longitudinally of the work machine past a second end of the frame have been known for quite some time. Such booms typically have an implement mounted on a second end for performing an intended work function. Often an operator's station is located to a first side of the boom and the engine is located to a second side of the boom. This machine configuration provides excellent visibility from the operators station in three of four possible directions. However, the visibility in the fourth direction is somewhat obstructed by the height of the engine compartment shrouding the engine.
Work machines of the type described above often have a high center of gravity which negatively affects load carrying capacity and the amount of work being performed for a given operation. This high center of gravity is the result of having one or more of a massive vehicle frame, a large power transfer gear case mounted beneath the frame and oriented transversely relative to the machine, and the engine mounted on a sub-frame located beneath the machine frame.
The amount of space available to access components of the engine is a function of the width of the machine, determined by the distance between sides of opposite wheel pairs, and the distance between the boom, and in some cases a centrally elongated frame portion, and one of the wheel sides. It is particularly important to keep the engine (including the engine compartment when provided) within the width of the machine in order to maximize stability and maneuverability. In doing so, the distance between the boom and/or central frame and the engine is extremely tight making access to engine components, such as, a turbocharger, alternator, oil and/or gas filter located therebetween difficult. Given the various prior power transfer arrangements, including, transmission, transfer gear case, differentials and the like available, engine repositioning is not possible due to interference with the frame or boom.
In prior power transfer arrangements there is often provided a transfer gear case which has a multitude of gears, bearings and associated parts. Such transfer gear cases extend from a location substantially in line with the output shaft of the transmission to a location substantially transversely midway between the pairs of spaced apart opposite wheels. Several drive shafts are provided to connect the transmission to the transfer gear case and the transfer gear case to each of the front and rear differentials associated with each pair of wheels of the machine. Although, such a power transfer arrangement is effective in operation, it wastes natural resources in requiring an excessive number of parts, is costly and prone to wear.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.